Who Needs A Name: Community Challenge
by Seraph of Enigma
Summary: An anthology of writing born of a desire to flex creative muscles. Various themes, genres, settings and characters are presented within penned by multiple, participating authors. Different degrees of skill levels are represented within.
1. Good Business - AviarTheAssassin

Well we're back with another community project. This is a collection of one shots we have assigned to each other. Characters, prompts and settings were all open for challenges and each piece of writing that follows it the product of these prompts.

The prompts themselves were varied; some only gave a character name with a setting and others had genres or specific stipulations listed. In the end this is what each author came up with. Did they succeed in meeting the challenge? Well that's between the author and challenger. This is just the fruits of our labor. Enjoy!

* * *

Author: AviarTheAssassin  
Challenger: Hootie Hoot

 **Good Business**

Stealth Elf anxiously paced around the room she was in. The room was... an oddity to say the least. It was crafted inside an air vent. It was dark, cramped, claustrophobic, yet seemed to be able to hold at least ten people at once. The only light source came from an exit vent blocked by a spinning fan. A worn-down table was placed in the room, covered with maps, blueprints, equipment, and other documents. One of the layouts of Kaos' lair had a phrase scribbled in black marker on it, as if it were written by a madman. **IT'S A TRAP**

The ninja, whose clothing was tattered slightly, had a shaky breath. The air coiled around her bare skin, filling her with it's cold temperature and consequently caused her to shiver. Continuing to pace around the metal-surfaced room, she began to grow impatient until the sound of a footstep made its way into her pointed ears. She stopped walking and carefully drew both of her knives and entered a battle-ready stance. She looked around, unable to see a lot of the room due to lack of light. Stealth Elf heard a gentle exhale, and whipped around.

Her knife was met was a cross-slash of two swords, a familiar face behind it. The elf's knife was unable to take the force and the pair of swords made it to her neck, but stopped right as it touched her skin. A smiling, brown-eyed, brown-haired face greeted her. "It appears you're getting rusty, Stealth," the voice said with a chuckle. The ninja responded by gesturing her head downward. Aviar looked in said direction, and was greeted by the sight of her other knife at his crotch. He lowered his swords and she her knife. "Goddamn ninjas," Aviar scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell happened out there!?" Stealth Elf harshly demanded, either ignoring or not noticing his remark. "The Receiver is dead, all the other portal masters are dead, and most of the skylanders are either dead or captured! YOU created the plan of attack, so why did this happen!"

"I don't know!" Aviar quickly interjected, his voice almost as loud as hers. "I didn't think Kaos could have got ahead of me. Guess what? He did! NOTHING could have prepared us for that, so the blame falls on nobody."

Aviar sheathed his swords speedily and jogged over the exit vent, and turned around to Stealth Elf. "We have a mission: Stop Kaos at all costs. We are still alive, so we have to carry out this mission no matter what, we cannot go back." he declared, staring Stealth Elf down with determination. "So are you with me, or without me?"

The ninja elf stood for a while, seemingly unresponsive to the world around her. Her blank white eyes looked toward the ground, apparently deep in thought. Eventually she sighed and looked back at Aviar. "Very well, I'll help you."

A reflexive grin seemed to appear to Aviar's face, but due to the lack of light and his immediate movement of turning around, she really couldn't be sure.

X

The ironic duo of an assassin and ninja entered a very large room with a very large doorway. The room was coated in red velvet with golden linings, the ceiling covered with ancient-looking paintings. There was a red carpet with gold lining and white marble flooring on the sides of the room. At the end were three large steps and a velvet throne, which was empty. The room was rather empty itself, almost _too_ inviting.

Aviar and Stealth Elf gently walked up to the stairs. The green elf stopped at the base of the stairs while the black-clad portal master continued up to the throne to examine it. "Impossible..." Stealth Elf muttered. "but this is the throne room! This was hell last time we were here! Why is it empty? And... clean..." she proclaimed and asked. Stealth Elf gently strolled back a small bit to look at the large, open doorway.

Completely unexpected and out of the blue, a wall, identical to the others in the room, dropped down, enclosing the space with an extremely loud thud. "Aviar!" she called, backing away slowly. "It's a trap!"

"This is nothing personal..." the voice of Aviar came from behind her. The ninja, like lightning, drew her knives and spun around to dash at the assassin, but an arrow piercing through her chest halted her advances. She dropped to her knees, grasping at the arrow in her heart. Collapsing to the floor, she gazed toward Aviar, her vision fading. He was holding a bow, but quickly discarded it, Kaos walking up to his side.

Drawing his right sword, Aviar walked up to the lying Stealth Elf, green blood flowing from the arrow wound, drenching the carpet. Kaos joined him at Aviar's side while he raised his sword with both hands. "...just... good business..." the traitor finished as he let down his blade right onto Stealth Elf's neck.


	2. The Sky Will Never Be - VictorianWriting

Author: VictorianWriting  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

 **The Sky Will Never Be the Limit**

Victoria strolled around Skylander Academy slowly, recollecting the previous month. So much had happened in such a short window of time. It was hard to not be terrified every single day.

Skylander Academy hangs close to the stars; a fall from this height would be death. She peered over the fence into the blue abyss, wondering if it ever stopped. A violent wind swept the grass, and instinctively she turned around.

They were back already.

A green helicopter gracefully landed on the helipad, and its blades halted. Then, two pilots hopped out onto the ground. Victoria automatically recognized the blue haired ninja, Stealth Elf, but didn't know who the other was. From afar she only saw a purple stunt lark in a blue pilot uniform.

"HEY!"

 _Oh no,_ Victoria thought. _They must've seen me staring!_

"Mistress! Come over here!" The bird yelled across the docking area.

 _Oh well, they've seen me already, might as well just talk. It'll be good to get to know non-magic Skylanders._

She hastily sprinted her way to the helipad, to greet two new companions, maybe even friends. Now that she was closer, Victoria was certain that they were in fact part of the SuperChargers, a team made up of specially trained Skylanders in vehicle-based combat. And these two girls were part of the best.

"Um, hi," she shyly said.

"You seemed interested in my copter; would you like to take a look?" Stealth Elf gestured the resting vehicle.

"I'm sorry, I-I actually have to be somewhere right now," Victoria dashed away, recollecting horrific memories.

"Hey wait!" the bird called out.

"Wow, that was really rude."

"Maybe, but I'm going after her," the bird proposed.

"Fine, I have to get the crew to work on this beaten ship anyway," Stealth Elf pointed at obvious dents and paint chips. Then she walked away, leaving the lark to find the frightened Portal Mistress.

- _A Hike And A Skip And Maybe A Snack Later-_

Victoria sat alone on a hill her face buried in her knees. Not crying, but she would never admit to showing tears. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked in that direction. _It was that stunt bird again._

"Hey Mistress, can I talk to you?"

The raven haired girl didn't respond, but the pilot sat down next to her anyway.

"Why are you scared of the sky?" she asked abruptly, shocking Victoria.

"…"

But the silence lingered.

"If I could take you out there, you would understand why I love exploring! How's about it? Tomorrow morning, before breakfast we can just hop into Sky Slicer and…"

"I don't want to," Victoria cut off the enthusiastic lark.

"But why?!"

"It's a long story…"

"I'm listening."

Tears started to swell up in Victoria's eyes, as she tried to speak.

"W-When I was little, my father used to take me everywhere around the world during the summer. I remember we were flying to, god I don't even remember where, and then," Hot trails of tears slid down her face. "We were crashing, after serious problems with the engines, and then I woke up in the middle of nowhere. All I could see were the fiery corpses of the passengers around me."

The pilot lark remained silent.

"Eventually, I found myself in a hospital with my dad, who suffered severe burns and wasn't recovering. I didn't get hurt really bad, but," Victoria sniffled. "My dad died in the hospital 12 years ago, and today's the day when we had his funeral. I-I don't even remember what he looks like."

The purple bird wiped her eye.

"You know the rest of the story, really. I was called to become a Portal Mistress and ended up in my personal purgatory," Victoria quickly wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Victoria," the bird started. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"It's alright, it's irrational for me to hold a fear against something like that," she paused and breathed deeply. "You know, you're the first person I told the full story to, thank you."

The two girls hugged. Ah, what a sight! Coming to terms with the past and releasing the negative energy of an event of horror and struggle.

"I'm sorry I never asked your name, what is it?"

"My name is Stormblade."

"I would like that private ride tomorrow. It sounds fun."

"I would like that too." Stormblade grasped Victoria firmer, as if making an oath to protect her.


	3. When Will I See You Again- TaylorMan2274

Author: TaylorMan2274  
Challenger: Magicanus

* * *

 **When Will I See You Again?**

 _"Greetings, young Portal Master. I have been waiting for you. I am Eon; your guide in this world."_

Taylor recalled his first encounter with Master Eon as he stood in the portal room. He thought about how that encounter had dramatically changed his life, from being a reclusive, shy teenager on Earth, to a nerdy, Tech Portal Master in Skylands. Taylor exited the portal room and started to walk down the main hallway of the citadel, continuing to think of how he was first introduced to this amazing place.

 _"But where are you, you may ask."_

Taylor looked around, noticing how empty the hallway felt. Usually, the hallways of the citadel were crowded with Portal Masters, Skylanders, and allies. This time however, there was nobody to be heard, seen, or found. Even the main hallway was void of life itself. To Taylor, the bright red colors of the walls and ceiling started to feel dull and dark. Taylor almost thought that he was somewhere other than the citadel.

Taylor arrived at the main double-doored entrance of the citadel. With no hesitation, Taylor pushed both doors open and held them open as he stepped outside. Taylor took a look around the abandoned Aisle of Light. What was once a beautiful paradise is now an empty, unpopulated island. Not even the Core of Light could shine a light on this dark day. Taylor looked beyond the Aisle of Light, yet saw nothing nearby. What is this place? Once filled with creatures, now left alone and abandoned?

 _"This is Skylands. An ancient world of wonder and mystery."_

Taylor stepped back inside and let go of the doors as the slowly closed shut behind him. Taylor then proceeded back towards the main hallway, but instead of taking a left - which led to the portal room - he took a right, heading down to the various offices and bedrooms of those who once lived here.

On this side of the main hallway, there were eight additional hallways on the sides, four on the left and four on the right. These eight hallways were considered as 'elemental hallways' since they contained the bedrooms of whoever used to live here. The hallways also included framed picture of those whom he could faintly remember. How long had this place been empty?

 _"For generations, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders kept peace and balance in this world, so that all creatures could thrive."_

The more Taylor looked at the pictures, the more he remembered the sweet memories that he shared with them. Oh, how he missed them so. Taylor stopped walking when he arrived at a certain Skylanders' picture. It only took Taylor a few moments before he recognized the winged sphinx in the picture.

Scratch.

Taylor turned his head toward the window at the end of the hallway and saw an image of himself playing with Scratch, laughing aloud as Scratch chased him before collapsing on the ground when Scratch finally managed to pounce on him.

 _"Magic flows through everything here. Every rock, every tree, and every beast."_

The image faded away once Taylor saw a few dark clouds in the distance. They weren't getting closer or anything, but they were just standing there. Watching him. Waiting to see if he would be foolish enough to put up a fight. Taylor chuckled as he thought single handedly battling the darkness, doing that would be merely impossible.

But he'd done it before; with help or course.

 _"But now our world is in great danger. The darkness is spreading, Skylands needs your help."_

Taylor turned away from the window after deciding to go back to the portal room. When he got there, he noticed that the logbook was open. He walked over to the logbook and started to look at the previous names listed down.

* * *

Name - Date of Exit - Time of Exit

Desmond - 1/23/16 - 8:27 PM

Samantha - 1/24/16 - 8:13 PM

Aviar - 1/24/16 - 10:30 PM

049 - 1/24/16 - 10:35 PM

Star - 1/25/16 - 11:36 AM

Solar - 1/25/16 - 3:57 PM

Jane - 1/25/16 - 10:46 PM

Victoria - 1/25/16 - 11:55 PM

Shadow - 1/26/16 - 12:20 AM

Technow - 1/26/16 - 3:25 AM

Seraph - 1/26/16 - 12:05 PM

* * *

They all left… and none came back. Why? Taylor didn't know. All that he knew was that he was the lone life form on the Aisle of Light, and he is about to leave Skylands. For how long? Now even Taylor knew the answer to that question.

 _"A great adventure awaits you, young portal master."_

And a great adventure that was. But now his adventure was over. Taylor thought in his head if there was ever going to be another adventure. He knew that Kaos wasn't the type of guy to admit defeat, even after getting blown out by the Skylanders five consecutive times. But Kaos hadn't been heard of for about half a month now and rumors started popping up about his mysterious disappearance. Some say Kaos finally surrendered and that Skylands was finally at peace while others say that Kaos is still out there, lurking in the darkness making his most diabolical plan of all time.

Taylor activated the portal and was about to stop through when he heard a familiar voice.

 _"Taylor."_

Taylor whipped his body around to find the source of the voice, but could find no such thing. He was the only one there.

 _"Don't leave me."_

Taylor swore that he knew the sound of the sweet voice, it was literally on the tip of his tongue.

 _"Don't tell me you forgot all about me, your favorite lover."_

Taylor now started to get confused. Favorite lover? What was this voice talking about? Taylor never had a favorite Skylander, instead he treated all as his equal favorite. Nobody really stood out from the rest.

 _"You always said you would be back. That you would see me again."_

The voice finally clicked to Taylor as he remember making such a promise to a very lovely Skylander.

* * *

 **Flashback - One Week Ago**

* * *

 _Scratch was almost on the verge of tears as Taylor stood in front of the boating dock at the Skylander Academy. Taylor reached out his arms and Scratch immediately jumped on him, making sure not to knock him down as she wrapped her front paws over his shoulders, hanging on to him as if he was a brand new plush toy._

 _"But I don't want you to go." Scratch said as she sniffed and sobbed._

 _Taylor gave Scratch some soft pats on her back as he knelt down. "I know how you feel, but Portal Masters aren't allowed to live at the Skylander Academy, they have to live at the Aisle of Light."_

 _Scratch continued to sob as she gripped on to Taylor even tighter. "This isn't FAIR!" Scratch shouted._

 _Taylor could start to feel the tip of her claws ripping through his shirt as she continued to hug him. He gently pushed Scratch off of him as he stood back up._

 _"I promise that I will see you again" Taylor assured._

 _Taylor opened up a portal to Eon's Citadel and was about to enter the portal when Scratch asked a question._

 _"When will I see you again?"_

 _Taylor turned around to Scratch, knelt down, and was planning to kiss Scratch on her cheek, but instead she grasped his head with her front claws and pressed her lips onto Taylor's. Taylor was shocked at first but then leaned into it, being careful to not cut himself on Scratch's mask._

 _After about ten seconds, Scratch and Taylor stopped kissing each other. Taylor stood back up and said,_

 _"We will speak again. Soon…"_

 _And with that being said, Taylor entered through the portal to Eon's Citadel._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Taylor turned back to the portal and looked at the location that was currently on the other side of the portal. Taylor looked at the activation switch and then looked back at the portal. Taylor then walked over to the activation switch and turned off the portal.

Taylor turned around to the exit of the portal room and opened a portal of his own. He looked at the location he wanted to teleport to and smiled as he recognized the place.

Skylanders Academy. It was time to keep his promise.


	4. Trip Like I Do - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Life Strong

* * *

 **Trip Like I Do**

A warm breeze blew through the wide, flat leaves of the elephant ear trees that lined the open field of the park. The vivid vert leaves rustled softly, anything stronger might have caused them to make a flapping sound much like the ears on an elephant when one shook its head. Early afternoon sun cast shadows directly under objects that were bright green with the new growth of spring.  
The park held basketball and tennis courts as well as fields for baseball and football. Despite the beautiful weather the park was nearly empty. It was a privately owned bit of land and only saw a very specific group of visitors. The only occupants were in the sand pit where a volleyball net had been strung up. Four players made up two teams. On one side was the comically mismatched duo of Thrillipede and Trigger Happy facing Scratch and Knight Mare. None of the Skylanders were dressed in their normal attire and had taken a decidedly casual, almost tourist approach, to how they were clothed. Colorful shirts and shorts for those that wore them seemed to be the theme. Scratch and Knight Mare both managed to keep wide-brimmed sun hats in place while Trillipede wore one made of straw and Trigger Happy was nearly hidden by the cowboy hat he wore.  
About a hundred feet or so away from the volleyball game were two more individuals. Pop Fizz was stretched out in the grass on his belly with his arms propped up to hold his head on balled fists. A book laid open in front of him as his gold and blue eyes scanned the pages. If the gremlin had come with a hat it wasn't anywhere near him.  
Against a tree roughly three feet behind him was the only non-Skylander of the group. Coincidentally the figure also happened to be a Portal Master. Long blonde hair had been braided into a rope that still neared the woman's waist. She had pushed sunglasses up onto her fair brow and watched the game through half lidded eyes with her hands folded over her midsection. Metal in the way of three pairs of gold earrings glinted on her ears as well as a right nostril piercing and a steel horseshoe barbell in her septum.

"You're gonna fall asleep Seraph," Pop said without looking up from his book. He moved his left hand to turn the page and bent his legs at the knees so they lifted up out of the grass.  
"Mm," the woman replied as she unclasped her hands and reached for her water bottle. There was a cooler near her where drinks and snacks were kept cold. She and the Skylanders with her were on a retreat of sorts. Three days of no missions, no calls and no worries of their duties among the rest of Skylands' defenders. It was only their first day and everyone was loving it.  
"You really wanna fall asleep around a couple of pranksters?" Again the gremlin didn't look at her.  
"I'm not worried," Seraph replied. "Knight Mare's got a mean kick on her. I'll just have her punt you."  
Another page turned. "I'll make sure my hospital bill is addressed to you."  
Seraph grunted and settled back against the trunk of the tree comfortably as she let her eyes close.

The sensation of falling startled Seraph and she jumped as her eyes flew open. The Portal Master pressed her hands into the grass before she scooted back up to sit on her rear rather than partially on her back in a slump. She swore she had just closed her eyes for a second but it looked like maybe an hour or so had passed by the look of the shadows. She did a quick cursory check of herself to make sure the gremlins hadn't made good on Pop's threat. She even went so far as to pull her sunglasses off her head and used the blue reflective surface as a mirror to ensure she didn't have any 'artistic expressionism' on her face. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She smirked at her warped reflection and slid her sunglasses back in place before she turned to first the empty volleyball pit then to where she remembered seeing Pop last. The gremlin had moved to the other side of the cooler to follow the shade and much to Seraph's amusement he was snoring face down on the book he had been reading. She shook her head, and he was giving her a hard time about falling asleep.

Slowly Seraph stood and stretched, her shoulders popped as she lifted her arms above her head and she felt the tick run down her spine that signified several vertebrae had done the same. She pondered using a bit of magic to lay a surprise for the blue gremlin when he awoke but the sound of feet running rapidly towards her drew her attention instead. Seraph nearly went slack jawed at what she saw. "Trigg?" she questioned.  
The three and a half foot tall gremlin looked straight out of a steampunk fantasy. He was dressed in an open, finely tailored black coat complete with tails topped by a lacy cravat around his neck tucked into a vest that looked more like hammered copper than anything else. In contrast gold and black goggles covered his eyes and the top hat he wore had a band around it that looked like the belt from a machine with a gear in place of a clasp. He had chains running from the buttons on his vest to small pockets on either side and his suspendered, straight slacks were slim fitting and tucked into boots that reached mid calf. The boots were heavy and apparently made out of metal, they looked more like weighted dive boots than anything else. If Seraph didn't know any better she would have sworn they hissed as steam was released with each step.  
"Trigg?" Seraph asked again as he neared her. She started to laugh, "Man, don't you think that's a little over the top?"  
The gremlin tugged on one of the chains on his vest and pulled out a very shiny and ornate pocket watch. "I'm late, I'm late for a very important date!" he replied as he raced right past her. He stuffed the watch back in much easier than it looked like it should have gone.  
The woman blinked at the flying coat tails. She took one more look at the slumbering Pop Fizz. "Ah hell. I gotta see this," she murmured before she broke into a trot to catch up with the orange gremlin. "What's this date you're late for?" Seraph called out. Trigger didn't seem to hear as he turned away from the open area of the park and into the trees.

The elephant ear trees seemed to have vanished suddenly and were replaced instead by more familiar oak and elm. Butterflies flitted about in the shafts of hazy light that punctured the tree canopy. It was a colorful swarm of gold, blue, green, blue, pink and purple as they darted about in the air. Seraph just did see one of Trigger's boots round a tree so she could follow him.  
"Dude, this is nuts," the woman muttered. "He's gonna get me lost." She looked over her shoulder and didn't recognize anything. "Too late." When Seraph turned around she realized she had lost sight of Trigger Happy as well. "Dammit," she scowled. A flash of light, like the glint of metal, drew her eye and she just did see Trigger vanish around another tree. Seraph peeled off after him in a full run so she wouldn't lose him again.

Twigs snapped as Seraph ran. Butterflies fled before her and stirred up the dust motes that had been floating lazily in the shafts of light. Seraph rounded the same tree she had seen Trigger vanish behind before she yelled in surprise. She hadn't seen the hole in the earth until she was tumbling headfirst into it.  
"I'm not amused anymore Trigg!" Seraph yelled as she slid down the deep hole. The earth seemed to swallow her up as it angled off and the light from above was cut off. When Seraph finally stopped sliding she couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. With a soft curse she summoned a small orb of light in her right hand. She yelped in surprise when she found herself teetering dangerously close to the edge of a very dark pit. She turned around and found a solid wall of dirt behind her. "Now wait just a minute," she snapped. "What is this mess?" With no idea where she was or what was happening the Portal Master sat down in the dirt and willed the orb of light to float over her head so she could look herself over. She had a few scratches from her fall, most likely caused by rocks or maybe tree roots, but otherwise she was alright. Her lavender tank top had grass stains and dirt ground into it but it wouldn't be that big of a loss. She was suddenly glad she had worn her black capris and running shoes instead of her usual shorts and sandals in warm weather. Seraph dusted herself off as best as she could before she looked around in the closed off pocket she found herself in.

"Trigger Happy!" Seraph yelled out in a voice that was anything but pleasant. "I'm gonna wring your neck when I find you!" she promised into the darkness. Nothing greeted her. No voice called back, no rustle of movement. Just a stifling silence. With a huff the Portal Master turned back to the gaping hole and saw something she knew hadn't been there before. The very watch Trigger had pulled from his coat was on the other bank. The golden chain swung lazily and trailed down into the hole far enough to vanish into darkness. Seraph reached out across the expanse, it wasn't too terribly wide, and grabbed the watch. She grunted as she rocked back into a seated position and held the watch up in her small orb of light to view. The case was made entirely out of glass or perhaps crystal. Every moving piece was clearly seen as they turned, ticked and spun to make the face of the pocket watch keep time. The tiny gears, cogs and wheels seemed to be in motion in more ways that one. Confused Seraph flipped the watch over to see springs, straight pins and other items float across the surface of the clock.  
"Odd," the woman said as she followed one spring in a full rotation around the clock face. It seemed every piece in the clock would move about at will and even if the hands strayed to a different location within the watch they never seemed to alter their positions more than normal upon return. When the face of the watch melted Seraph nearly dropped it. She looked at her hands and saw the Roman numerals that had decorated it were on her fingers. She tried to rub them off but they wouldn't budge. The woman flipped the watch back over and watched the whole thing ooze and drip over her fingers. "This... can't be right." She turned her hand upside down over the hole to let the watch drip off it.

Seraph felt a horrible pulling sensation as the watch slowly ran off her fingers. The dirt walls around her seemed to elongate and Seraph swore she was in a tunnel with lights running along it suddenly. The pulling sensation morphed into that of a fall and the Portal Master realized she was falling down the hole she sat beside. She struggled to look back and saw herself, or at least she believed it was her. She was very thin and long, like a rope of taffy being stretched out. A scream never even came to mind. She just stared up at herself as she was pulled ever thinner and thinner until there was nothing left of her on the bank and what stretched out behind and above her as she fell was nothing more than ribbons of color.

For an eternity Seraph fell. There was no sound, no wind. Just the sensation of falling and the swirls of color that were her skin, hair, clothing and orb of light. Her heart raced and hammered in her ears but still she couldn't find it in her to scream. She began to spiral down and became dizzy. She could no longer tell up from down, right from left or light from dark. Just when she thought she was going to break apart and become nothing it all stopped.  
Soft dirt was between Seraph's fingers suddenly. The heady scent of earth clung to her nostrils like a powder. She groaned as she pushed herself up on shaky arms. Her head was still spinning and it was hard to balance as she stood up. She heard something ahead of her and when the room finally stopped spinning she saw Trigger Happy vanish into a door at the far end of the strange hall.

The hall itself was lined with doors, many doors all round in shape with the knobs right in the middle. The doors even wrapped up onto the circular roof of the tunnel yet left the floor bare. Seraph tried the first door she saw and found it locked. She moved ahead further and repeated the action with no luck. She eventually realized the hall was growing narrower the farther she traveled. Even though it weirded her out the woman pressed on out of morbid curiosity. After all she had seen Trigger Happy go through the lone door at the end of the tunnel.  
At last she reached a point in which she could go no further for the fear of getting stuck had taken root. But there was nothing behind her except locked doors and a very steep wall to the hole she had fallen down. Seraph was crawling on her hands and knees as she backed up, fear of being stuck was starting to make her breathe harder and quicker. She had to get out, she just had to.  
"Trigger!" the woman called. "Don't leave me here!" She looked back behind her hoping to find someone there. "Pop, Thrill? Can you hear me? Scratch, Knight Mare, where is everyone?"

A noise back in the direction of the door she wanted to go through made her turn back around just in time to see a door on the ceiling slam shut. She scrambled back towards it and grabbed the knob before wrenching it in her grip to open. It didn't budge. She made a sound very much like a whimper before a pain under her left knee made her look down.  
Seraph pulled a little corked bottle off the floor. She hadn't seen it before. Blue liquid sloshed around inside and through the glass Seraph saw the back of an old, worn label. She turned it around and in neat, blocky script were the words _drink me_. "Oh hell," she hissed as the back of her neck got hot. "Damn _it_ , gremlins!" she snapped realizing she had been played. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Now where's the key and little cake that says _eat me_?"  
The woman looked around and saw both items near the lone door. Or at least she thought she saw them, they were very tiny after all. Disgruntled and not feeling the humor Seraph uncorked the potion and drank it. She found herself very, very tiny suddenly. She was so small she could climb through the keyhole on a door; if she could reach it at least. Growling in irritation she walked up to the massive muffin that was on it's side. Sure enough, spelled out in poppy seeds on it were the words _eat me_. "This lacks in creativity, you know," she said aloud as she took a small bit of muffin and ate it.

It took Seraph a few bites until she reached what she hoped was her height scaled to match the door before she snatched up the key on the floor, glared hard at the door then unlocked it.  
A beautiful, lush garden greeted her. But the view of it wasn't what Seraph had expected. Or rather, it was exactly what she had expected. "Sonuva," she huffed with her hands on her hips and chin tilted upwards to view the rose bush from below it. "Yay. Bloody bug I am." She looked at herself to make sure she was still herself and not a bug. Satisfied with her appearance she began to walk through the garden without any direction. There was no trail to follow that she could see, apparently she was in the flowerbed itself.

"If the flowers start talking I'm done with this," she grumbled as she walked over a leaf big enough to be a full sized bed in her scale.

The garden was colorful and treacherous as well. What should have been little drops of water were more like globes of death that tried to suck Seraph in if she got too close. She found that out completely by accident when she touched one and it started to draw her into it. Roots on flowers would force the Portal Master to either climb them or walk around which put her a fair distance out each time. It was tiring work and eventually Seraph just gave up and sat down at the base of a white tulip. She stared at the earth she sat on and swore it was moving. Not that she could feel it but it was like... it was breathing. It would swell up then deflate rhythmically. Seraph didn't understand why she was so entranced with it but she couldn't take her eyes off the ground. Again, it wasn't frightening, as wrong as she thought it should be. It was just sort of... cool. Every bit of dirt, every tiny pebble and dried out leaf stem was visible and appeared to rise and fall with the earth's respiration.

"You're mighty interested in the ground."  
The voice was soft and amused. Slowly Seraph looked to the left to see Thrillipede sitting on a long stemmed, brilliantly red mushroom with white spots. The millipede didn't look like he normally did. Seraph was used to him possessing four arms and two legs but suddenly he looked a lot more like what millipedes did on Earth. The Skylander had a long, segmented body with many, many pairs of legs running the full length. He still had two arms but his legs had multiplied about a hundred times over. The straw hat on his head at times seemed too small for him and other times was so large Seraph thought it would shade her as well even though she was a hundred or so feet away from him. Thrillipede was still dressed in the brightly colored floral shirt from the volleyball game and the shirt's bright hues bled out past the fabric. His usual green and yellow-green colors were gone. Instead he was a rainbow of pigments that morphed and swam around on his body to form shapes; everything from stripes and spots to mimicry of the flowers on his shirt, assorted candies and other such concise designs that barely lingered long enough for Seraph to recognize before they were gone.

Seraph took it all in stride; she didn't say anything even though she did stare at the Skylander. "I didn't know you smoked," she pointed out when she noticed the hookah pipe in his top left hand. The banded hose that stretched back to the hookah looked to be a mile long as it looped around his body and trailed down the side of the mushroom before it rolled and bobbed back up to the body of the smoking instrument.  
Thrillipede nodded before he raised it to his lips and took a long draw. His hookah had a beautiful blue vase and the roiling of the water within as he inhaled looked like a furious sea during a storm. For just a moment Seraph was lost in the bubbling water and swore she saw a tiny ship struggling to lash its sails as the merciless waves pounded it to and fro. Tentacles unrolled from the waves and reached tenderly towards the tossing ship.  
"Care to try it?" The Skylander's voice snapped Seraph back to the present.  
The Portal Master pushed off of the smooth tulip stem she was seated against and moved to join the Skylander. Suddenly his mushroom wasn't so tall but was right on the ground like a cushion. The stem was all but gone, Seraph actually thought it had always been as such and that she had imagined the long stem. "I'm not a smoker. Is it like cigarettes?" The woman ran her fingers over the smooth wooden mouthpiece before she looked back up to the Life Elemental.  
Thrillipede made a sour face, "Nah," he said with a wave. His movement left tracers, ghostly images of his hand trailing behind, in the air as it traveled. "It's much smoother. And I don't use tobacco or the other common herb." He extended his hand with the pipe draped across it. For just a moment it looked like a snake complete with flickering tongue. "It's safe. It was a social activity back home. Completely acceptable."  
Reluctantly Seraph took it from him and placed it between her lips. She inhaled slowly and nothing much happened. She did taste slightly sweet air however.  
The Skylander laughed, "Inhale like you mean it. You have to pull for it to work. There you go," he said when the water roiled and bubbled as if it were boiling.

Seraph pulled the pipe from her lips and exhaled slowly. The vapor she expelled fascinated her. It swirled and danced in the air like a ballerina. She even saw a tiny little figure leap and pirouette around before a breeze made it all dissipate.  
"Not so bad, ey?" Trillipede asked as he took back the proffered pipe. He inhaled again and crossed his legs. It was like a wave of action as all of them followed suit from front to back. Seraph got lost in the action as it happened over and over. It started over three times before she finally decided to look away lest she be caught in an endless loop of repeating motion.  
The Skylander leaned forward with a furrowed brow and took Seraph by the chin to tilt her head up. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked with genuine concern. "Your eyes are huge."  
Seraph slapped her hands over them and felt around in an effort to push them back down to size. They didn't feel any larger than normal. "What do you mean?" the Portal Master asked before she slid her hands back down.  
Thrillipede was studying her carefully. He looked between his hookah and back to her. "I don't think this is good for you," he said at last. "Let me know if you feel light headed or tired."  
"Okay," Seraph replied before she unceremoniously flopped down in the dirt to sit. Suddenly the Skylander's red mushroom seat had a long stem and it towered over her. She felt like she was going to fall over as she struggled to look up at the figure seated atop it. Seraph gave up and simply laid down on her back so her neck didn't feel so stressed.

All Seraph could see was Thrillipede looking down at her as he took another long puff from the hookah. When he exhaled he looked as if he were speaking but Seraph didn't hear anything except a whistle as the cloud poured out of his ears as well. The vapor cloud drifted slowly down to Seraph and she raised a hand to make it swirl and dance around. It pulsed softly with bright colors depending on how Seraph moved her hand and it prompted her to make very theatrical motions just to see what colors she could make. The Portal Master wore the largest grin imaginable on her face as her hand danced and swayed in the dispersing vapor cloud.  
"I'm feelin' pretty good," Seraph said and looked to Thrillipede when he was suddenly next to her and leaning over her. He looked slightly worried and Seraph couldn't figure out why. She felt amazing, if her grin grew any wider it might split her head. Idly she trailed a lazy finger along her cheek to make sure that very thing wasn't about to happen. Above them the mushroom that the Skylander had vacated was glowing softly and with every beat of Seraph's heart it changed colors. From red with white spots to green with black, blue with yellow, pink with neon green and every color imaginable. Seraph couldn't manage to pull her eyes away from it and even though she knew Thrillipede was talking she didn't hear a single word.

The mushroom suddenly began to melt. The pulsating colors continued and when the first drop of liquified mushroom hit the earth it caused a ripple effect. Everything shifted colors to match the blue hue of the drop. The second bead struck the earth and everything was suddenly yellow.  
"Whoa," Seraph murmured as she rolled to her side to watch the mushroom grow smaller as it melted like wax and dripped down to the ground. She was forced to look away from it when the Skylander's face came within inches of hers. Seraph jerked back and her braid whipped around in front as she did so. Like Thrillipede's hand earlier it left ghostly images that slowly faded away. Seraph just couldn't focus on the Skylander as he placed a hand on her forehead and tilted her chin up with another before he took a third to hold her eyelid open. It was very bright when he moved aside and Seraph grunted before she brought a hand up to shield her eyes. When she wasn't looking at the melting mushroom the colors stopped flashing and things looked more or less normal. The only thing she noticed was how everything had a wavy appearance as if viewed through water. She reached a hand out and tried to swirl the water she couldn't feel but saw everywhere.

Thrillipede held onto Seraph's shoulder before he looked off to the side and raised his voice.  
The names of the other Skylanders were called out and each one sounded horribly loud, like a crash of thunder right next to her head. Seraph flinched and shrugged her shoulders up before she whispered for him to lower his voice.  
"Hang in there, Mistress Seraph," the millipede said softly. His long segmented body coiled upon itself more like a snake than anything else.  
"I came as soon as I could, is something the matter?"  
Like a bobble head swaying, Seraph turned to the sound of Scratch's voice. She yelped in surprised and scuttled backwards on her hands and rear end when she didn't see what she expected. She had heard Scratch's voice, hadn't see? Instead of the sphinx Double Trouble's grinning tiki mask leered back at her. It was utterly terrifying suddenly with hard angles and translucent, almost transparent, frail spikes of flint or some other wafer thin chiseled stone in place of the feathers. The colors were all wrong; a muddy red, sickly greenish-yellow, drab grey and a white that just looked off and wrong.  
The disembodied mask floated closer, the grin seemed to take precedence and grew larger with hollow needle-like teeth to fill it in. "Seraph, what's wrong? It's me, Scratch," the mask said without the mouth moving even the slightest bit.  
At last Seraph could see Scratch. Her soft purple fur looked more like blades of grass and her fuchsia wings were nothing more than flat pieces of cardboard with feathers drawn on crudely. The sphinx approached Seraph with the grotesque mask covering her face. "No closer," Seraph whimpered and put a hand up as if she could hide behind it.  
Scratch's right front paw hovered just above the earth as she cocked her head to the side to look at the Portal Master. "You're right, Thrill. Something's amiss."  
With her head tilted to the side as it was the grin on the mask looked more like a crescent moon. As Seraph stared at it trembling the rest of the mask and Scratch seemed to vanish so all she saw was a glowing crescent before her. The moon shape tilted again so it once more looked like a disembodied grin that swayed back and forth almost hypnotically.

"We need to get her to Pop Fizz. The gremlin will know what to do. He did this," Scratch grumbled sourly. The grinning moon shape flickered into a frown before Scratch rematerialized behind it. Her plain gold mask was back instead of the horrible one but the crescent moon shape lingered still. It rolled back up into a partial grin when Scratch noticed Seraph looking at her again. "Can you walk?"  
Seraph looked down at her legs only they didn't seem to be there. Instead she saw a lump of clay with various tools ready to be used for shaping. "No," she said with a sigh. "I don't think I can. Nope," she shook her head and let her eyes roll back up to look at Thrillipede. The Skylander had gone through a metamorphosis and was no longer a caterpillar but a butterfly. He looked more like his normal self in terms of arms and legs but he was still brightly colored and possessed a huge pair of butterfly wings that sparkled as if covered with glitter. The Portal Master suppressed a giggle, Thrillipede looked more like a woman with his bright colors of purple, pink and electric blue. He even had dark eye shadow, long lashes and bright red lips to compliment it. The Life Skylander stooped to pick Seraph up and ignored her giggles as she looked over his shoulder. Try as she might Seraph couldn't manage to touch his wings. They broke apart like smoke when her hand passed through them and reformed just as quickly.  
"Got her?" Scratch questioned.

"When did we leave the garden?" Seraph commented when she realized the giant flowers were gone and instead replaced by a scene that looked a lot like the board game Candyland with furniture shaped like wrapped hard candies and trees of peppermint canes. The bright, pastel grass made her think of edible Easter grass and all Seraph wanted to do was devour it.  
"Uh, er, just now?" Thrillipede replied. The Portal Master never picked up on his hesitation.  
Seraph hummed a song tunelessly as she watched the candy landscape pass her by. Occasionally she would look down to see Scratch padding alongside Thrillipede. Sometimes she was a full sphinx and other times she was just a floating, bouncing grin. "Cheshire Cat," Seraph murmured.  
"Come again?" the disembodied grin shifted up to 'look' at Seraph.  
"You're the Cheshire Cat. And he's the Caterpillar," she poked Thrillipede where his nose should be.  
There was a period of silence. "And we never caught your name...?" Thrillipede finally spoke up.  
"Well I'm Seraph. But no, wait. That doesn't sound right. Yeah. I'm Alice." Neither Skylander replied.

Voices were raised in conversation that bordered on a verbal altercation. Seraph's head wobbled to look ahead of her instead of behind Thrillipede when she heard them. Seated at a tiny wrought iron table was Knight Mare and Pop Fizz. The table was seriously tiny, the two were hunched over what looked like a child's play table with Knight Mare even more comical looking than Pop Fizz. The Skylanders had cards on the table between them and an assortment of drinks all in tea cups.  
"The Hatter and March Hare," Seraph nodded. Knight Mare was dressed in a fine suit, or at least her upper torso was. Her lower horse half didn't look any different. The black centaur was dressed in white, grey and powder blue for contrast. Her coat tails were draped over her equine haunches and the blue cummerbund made a nice, neat end for the satin grey vest she wore over a white dress shirt. Lace the same shade of powder blue spilled out from the cuffs of her coat and was tied around her neck in a cravat. Atop her head sat a satin grey top hat but strangely enough it was upside down and appeared to have tea in it.  
Across from her, looking stuck halfway between his regular and beast forms, was Pop Fizz. The gremlin's ears looked much more like a rabbit's and he even bore whiskers to go with them. The gremlin's, or rather March Hare's fur was wild. It was bushy and unkempt atop his head as well as on his shoulders and elbows. He didn't wear a full coat but rather had donned just a plain white collar that hung down in an oval over his chest with a bright green bowtie on it and white cuffs around his wrists with large buttons shaped like teacups. Oddly enough the cups and their cufflinks were repeated around his ankles, just above his hand-like feet. A bowler hat sat on top of his head in the same shade of green as his bowtie. He was sized about like his normal form but the fur around his eyes was magenta and purple like it was in beast form. Only his right eye was red, orange and yellow. The left was solid yellow with the deep indigo iris he usually had.

"Hi guys!" Seraph called out and waved with her giant grin plastered in place from Thrillipede's arms.  
Knight Mare snorted, it looked like frost curled out from her nostrils when she did. "And what do you think you're doing with our Portal Master?" she asked the Life Skylander.  
"Fill them in, I'll wait here," Thrillipede said as he sat Seraph down. Scratch trotted off to do just that.  
The candy landscape was gone. Instead Seraph thought she was inside a room simply painted to look like the outside. The mural bent and pinched at the corners to wrap all the way around the square confinement. Trees covered one wall and a little cottage behind where Knight Mare and Pop Fizz were seated took up another. Some of the trees had leaves that popped out of the two dimensional painting to form ledges that looked climbable. As flat as they were the clouds painted on the ceiling of the room still moved about. Seraph started to walk away from Thrillipede to try and scale one of the double-dimensional trees when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Awww," she whined almost like a child. "I just want to climb the trees." She tried to pout but her grin came back full force and she giggled when she got distracted by how girly Thrillipede looked in his butterfly form.  
"Maybe later," the Skylander said softly. "For now, just stay here. Please." He placed two of his four hands on her shoulders. "Deal?"  
"What deal?" Seraph blinked in confusion.  
"Just wait here until they call us."  
"Kay." The woman started humming again as her head turned every which way to take in the details around her. Things kept changing from two dimensional to three. Sometimes they looked like a child's drawing and other times oil paintings or even abstract art. "I'm thirsty," she said suddenly.  
"Wait just a moment and I'll try to get you something," Thrillipede soothed her.

Seraph began to ask the Skylander about the things she was seeing and he tried his best to answer as he played along, not really sure what else he was supposed to do. Apparently Thrillipede gave satisfactory answers because Seraph never questioned them. She simply kept smiling away and giggling at something he couldn't see. A loud smack made her grin falter as she turned just in time to see Pop Fizz stumble away from Knight Mare, her hand still raised from the slap she had delivered.  
"Idiot!" the Trap Master snapped. She reared up tall and pawed at the ground as if readying a charge.  
Seraph squealed and broke away from Thrillipede before she put herself between the two Skylanders. She saw a few overturned tea cups on the table and liquid dripping down between the wrought iron bars. "It's just tea! No reason to get worked up over it, Hatter!" she told the centaur.  
With a toss of her head Knight Mare looked past Seraph to Pop Fizz. "This is unacceptable."  
Pop Fizz rubbed his cheek. "Aw, you're the Mad Hatter?" he asked. He got looks from the others who had no idea what the comment had meant. The blue Skylander took Seraph by the arm and turned her around. He couldn't help but return her wide, exuberant grin. "So very pleased to meet you, Alice."  
Seraph took both of his furry paws in her hands and shook them wildly. "Mr. March Hare!" she beamed. "Am I late for the tea party?" she looked to the table. All of the tea cups were empty and the playing cards were walking around to place themselves for a game of solitaire. "Oh, it appears I am." Seraph looked crestfallen as she turned back to face the others.  
"There is no tea party," Knight Mare answered. She folded her arms across her chest and gave Seraph a hard look. "You aren't right. I don't know what you're experiencing but it's not real."  
"Why it is very real," Seraph stressed as she pulled her hands out of Pop's and moved towards the table. "I see your empty cups. I have just missed the party. Unless you would care to extend it for me?"  
"But of course, my dear!" Pop glided around in front of Seraph. "A tea party isn't a tea party without... uh, tea!"  
"Stop this madness," Knight Mare flicked her tail in irritation. "Stop confusing her."

Scratch laughed suddenly, a loud and forced sound. "Now now, _Hatter_. Come with me, the Cheshire Cat, for a moment, please?" she prompted. "I will explain this tea party thing as best I can."  
"This is utterly ridiculous," Knight Mare scoffed. "You aren't helping anyone."  
"Just, try to play it off," Scratch murmured under her breath. She went invisible again with just her grin behind fluttering around Knight Mare's head as the two women walked off.  
"Hey now, when they say Mad Hatter they mean mentally unstable. Not raging anger beast," Pop Fizz called after the two. Knight Mare's tail flicked but she didn't turn back around. He turned back to Seraph and clapped his hands. "Are you _sure_ I'm not the Mad Hatter?" He raised his brows and gave the woman his best insane grin.  
"Pop," Thrillipede warned.  
Seraph furrowed her brow and stared hard at Pop Fizz. The underwater texture was back and he appeared to warp and bend before her eyes but he was still very much the March Hare. "You are not the Hatter," Seraph said matter-of-factly. She shook her head and sniffed. "Nope. Not the Hatter." Bright color caught her eye as something in the painting of the cottage moved around and made her stare, temporarily forgetting her surroundings and those near her.  
The gremlin stuck his tongue out and dug around in a bag that seemingly came out of nowhere before he put a green and purple polka dotted top hat on his head, over the bowler hat, complete with a card reading: "In this style 10/6". "Alright, look again." Pop made the move to tap Seraph on the shoulder to draw her attention back but Thrillipede knocked his hand away. The motion was enough to get Seraph's focus back on them however.  
Seraph gasped, " _Two_ Hatters?" she asked wide-eyed.  
"One Hatter and a very confused, uh, Dormouse," Pop Fizz replied. He produced a bottle of liquid and handed it to Seraph.  
Before she could uncap it and drink Thrillipede took it away from her. "Ah, I don't think that's wise," the Skylander said as Seraph tried to grab it back. "And you, stop encouraging her. That hat isn't helping."  
"But I'm thirsty!" Seraph whinned as she tried again to reach the bottle. Thrillipede's arms were as long as the trees were high. She had no hopes of reaching the water unless she climbed to it. With her tongue sticking out in determination she tried to do just that.  
"Let her have it!" Pop began to laugh as Seraph tried to climb up Thrillipede to reach the water.

"Oh for the love of gold," a fifth voice said flatly.  
Seraph stopped trying to climb Thrillipede and turned fast to face the newcomer. The not-so-white White Rabbit stood just outside the painted door of the cottage with his ears pinned back and arms folded over his chest. Trigger Happy still wore the steampunk suit but the golden goggles that had been over his eyes at first were pushed up onto his forehead. He lacked eyes, where they should have been there were only two black holes. That did elicit a scream from the Portal Master before she hid behind Thrillipede. "Keep the White Rabbit away from me," Seraph whispered furiously. "He'll pluck out my eyes!" she hissed.  
Pop scoffed. "But they look better where they are."  
"Trigger, go back inside for now," Thrillipede commanded.  
"What's going on?" the orange gremlin asked.  
Thrillipede held a hand up before he turned it into a dismissive wave. "I'll explain later. For now just don't let her see you."

The sound of the door nearly slamming scared Seraph but made her let out the breath she was holding at the same time. "Is he gone?" she asked, a tremor in her voice. She looked up as the girly-man Thrillipede knelt down.  
"He's gone," the Skylander said. "What's the matter?" he asked in confusion when Seraph gasped and backed away from him partially.  
The color was dripping off Thrillipede, he was turning into a black hole roughly shaped like the Skylander as Seraph watched. His beautiful butterfly wings turned scarlet and dripped off like blood before they left a horribly twisted skeletal pattern behind that looked more like four massive hands than anything else. The black shape that had been Thrillipede began to suck in everything around it. The ground, the sky, the child-sized table and all of the playing cards on it. Pop Fizz was gone, Seraph never even saw him vanish into the black hole. Something touched Seraph's arm, it was soft and furry but instantly turned to blades she thought would cut her to ribbons. She jerked her arm back and ran off screaming.

The landscape was a blur, color was draining away to leave blackness in its wake. Objects were unaffected the further Seraph got from the epicenter but not color. She felt as if the whole world was going to go black on grey with nothing else for contrast.  
Knight Mare, still dressed in her suit, turned to give chase alongside Scratch. The sphinx no longer looked like the Cheshire Cat but it was hardly a comfort when her open wings made her look much larger than she was. Seraph was terrified the sphinx would ground her under foot if she couldn't outrun the massive creature. Both Skylanders called to Seraph; their words lost in an unnatural silence as the Portal Master ran. She just needed to get away and they would slow her down. She couldn't get sucked into the void, she didn't belong there. If she was lucky Scratch's enormous stature could stop it from devouring all of the world.

Seraph tripped over something in her haste and looked down to see part of a body sticking out of the ground. It was glassy and smooth, almost like ice had covered the person and the whole of the ground. It was all wrong though being black and oily. The woman looked up from the figure that had been frozen in a scream to see a whole field of other such figures. Some reached heavenward and others were balled up with arms over their heads. Silent screams echoed up out of nothing and threatened to drown out Seraph's thoughts. She bit back a sob as she turned to run parallel with the field of glassy bodies. There was no color left at all, everything was black on grey with no in between shades.  
Something was prowling about in the field of bodies. Glass shattered and with it came mournful wails and screams that were cut short a moment later. There was a crunching sound that Seraph realized she was running towards too late.

The Portal Master skidded to a stop when she saw a hulking shape doubled over a glass figure. A snuffling sound came coupled with the visual before the sleek figure bulked up further and a mouth that split open not only horizontally but vertically peeled back from something that looked like a tiny ramrod. The blunt object was thrust right into the head of the glass figure it loomed over and shards exploded outward. The shrill cry came again and a hot wind washed over Seraph as energy was released from the shattered person. The worm-like creature that had reared up and curled forward in an 'S' shape slurped up the mist that flowed out of the broken person. Seraph knew instantly it was devouring the soul.  
Even though it lacked eyes it saw her and lurched forward with frightening speed. Fear had rooted Seraph to spot. It let up just before the worm could strike her with the blunt object it possessed in place of a tongue.

The plain black landscape raced by as Seraph put distance between herself and the worm. It howled angrily at her but the woman refused to look behind her as she ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away.  
The ground gave way suddenly and Seraph tumbled head over heels down an incline that was full of hard edges and flat surfaces. It felt like an eternity and for a moment she was unable to move.  
It wasn't until multiple footsteps began to creep into her auditory capacities did she find the will and ability to climb to her feet. Her hip ached, her elbow throbbed and her left knee didn't want to bend easily but she couldn't give up. Whatever was following her made baleful sounds that assaulted her. Moans, growls and snarls drove the woman on. As she forced herself to move the pain faded and her knee eased up so she could move fluidly again. She bolted off in yet another direction without any landmarks to tell her where she was heading.

Hooves thundered behind Seraph. She looked over her shoulder and saw a herd of decaying horses with flesh hanging limp off bones and eyes like coals chasing her. All the woman could do was run blindly through the darkness as the herd of undead terrors chased her down. Things reached out for her and scratched her as she ran but Seraph couldn't stop. She saw thin trails of blood on her arms as she ran blindly. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her breath was so loud she couldn't hear her feet on the earth.  
Light eventually came back, a grey sort of gloom that left the world flat and still devoid of color. Seraph saw a rock outcropping with a small hole. It wasn't very big but it was big enough for her. She scrambled into it just as the herd of nightmarish horses reached her and thundered overhead.  
Seraph barely dared to breathe as the earth pressed down further and further on top of her with the passing of each horse. She thought she would be crushed as the weight grew more unbearable with each second that ticked by. The woman gasped for breath and her senses faded away. Was she dying? Fear nipped relentlessly at her before she slipped away completely.

Something cold and wet was dragged over Seraph's forehead. She groaned and turned her head to one side to avoid it. It came back and she heard a soft murmuring with it. Seraph lifted her hand though it felt like it weighed a ton and tried to bat away whatever it was that kept touching her with the cold and wet item. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she saw a damp, white cloth move away. Her vision was blurry but she could make out colors. Blue, a whole lot of blue.  
"Hey, can you hear me?" a clear and distinct voice said softly. "Oh Light, I'm so sorry, Seraph."  
"Is she up?" the second voice said. A chair scraped across the floor and more color swam into focus. Green and a yellowish green.  
"Mmm," Seraph grunted and tried to shield her eyes from the bright light.  
"Dim it, please," Pop Fizz said softly. The light was turned off and another one in a separate room was turned on instead a few moments later. "Seraph?"  
"You smell like gummy bears," the Portal Master muttered.  
"Oh, sorry." A bag rustled and Seraph caught the embarrassed look on the gremlin's face.  
"How do you feel?" Thrillipede asked as he came up on her other side.

Seraph took a moment to look around the room. She was inside the little hut she was staying in for their retreat. Only the gremlin and millipede were with her. The window was open and starlight shone through the billowing curtains. "Okay, I guess. What... what time is it?" She pulled herself up in the bed to rest her back against the wall.  
Pop rubbed the back of his head when Thrillipede glared at him. "Uh, almost nine at night. Yeah, uh, today was my fault." His eyes looked down again as if he couldn't look at Seraph or Thrillipede.  
"Your shirt is alive," the woman sighed and rested her head against the wall. "Yours, I mean," she pointed to Thrillipede.  
"That would be the hallucinogenic concoction the alchemist gave you," he said softly.  
Seraph grunted. "I figured that much out already. How long ago?"  
"All day?" the soft, timid reply came. Pop was seated on the bed wringing the damp cloth in his hands. "About noon. I slipped it into your water when you were dozing off and on. Colorless, odorless and tasteless. I thought at first it wasn't working. I, I added more. You uh, had a bad trip."

"He decided to read _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ to you at the start. It apparently influenced the enjoyable part of your ah, 'adventure' today. Earth literature is bizarre." Thrillipede reached out to open Seraph's eye and gently turned her head so the light from the bathroom could spill over it. "You're pupils are beginning to respond again to light. Other than my shirt being alive, how is everything else?"  
"Fuzzy. Hazy," the woman replied. "Almost like I'm touching everything through gloves and seeing it through warped glass. But now I know what's going on so it won't carry me away. I hope."  
"You're coming down," Pop said as he slid off the bed and dropped to his knees next to it. "On Light, forgive me Seraph," he grabbed her by the hand nearest him. "I thought it would be funny. You were the only one I thought I could get away with using it on. I knew you wouldn't kill me. But everyone else got close enough for you," he laughed nervously.  
"Well it was fun at first," she admitted. "But I spent the last few hours in hell." She pulled her hand out of his. "I don't ever want to do that again." The gremlin's head bowed in guilt as his ears went down.  
"And you won't," Thrillipede assured her. "Now, are you hungry? Knight Mare is amazing with the grill. Everyone else has already eaten but I made sure to save you a plate. Or would you rather rest?"  
Seraph shifted to stand. She dropped her legs off the same side of the bed Pop Fizz was kneeling on before she placed a hand on his shoulder and used him to help her stand. "I'll eat. If I close my eyes I see movies on the backs of my eye lids. I'd rather everything look as if I were underwater instead of dreaming while awake. I want company too. If it gets quiet my mind fills in the blanks."

"Certainly. I'll join you," Thrillipede offered as he strode to the door.  
"You too," Seraph told the gremlin as she looked herself over in the mirror. "I want to keep an eye on you." Seraph sighed at her reflection and touched a purple bruise just under her left eye. She was pretty beat up, scratches marred her flesh from her face all down her arms and if the burning on her sides was any indication she had marks there too. She was no longer dressed in the lavender tank and capris she remembered wearing earlier. She was dressed instead in a black t-shirt with a purple mouse on it in the style of Deadmau5 with jean shorts. Seraph had no recollection how she had gotten changed or even cleaned up for that matter. "Damn, I'm sore." She tenderly touched a large purple bruise on her arm. The woman watched Pop turn around so he could walk backwards towards the door.  
"Yeah, normal people walk down stairs. Not fall down them. Ow!" the gremlin hissed when Thrillipede knocked him upside the head.  
"Stop while you're behind," the Life Skylander warned as he opened the door. "Ladies first," he ushered Seraph out.  
"Man," the Portal Master sighed as the others joined her on the small porch outside the hut. "This'll make one hell of a story," she murmured as she stepped off the wooden platform and into the grass. The night air was cooler than the day but still fairly warm. Seraph could smell the barbecue pit and her stomach growled in anticipation. The other huts were lined up alongside hers. While there were two dozen of them it was only her and five Skylanders to fill them.

"So, you're not mad?" Pop Fizz dared to ask as he came up beside the Portal Master.  
"Oh no," she said cheerfully as she examined her nails, "I'm furious with you. I just haven't the mind about me to be mad right now. We'll talk about it later." Her expression hardened against the pitiful look the gremlin gave her.  
"Yay," he said meekly.  
"Just to be clear, you're not Alice anymore, right?"  
Seraph laughed at Thrillipede's question and relaxed, "No more than you're the Caterpillar or Pop's double timing as the March Hare _and_ Mad Hatter." The woman grinned stiffly when the Magic Skylander tried to shrink in on himself as they walked. "That's right, I remember it all. In my own way, at least."  
Pop fell a step behind and Thrillipede shook his head. "Oh, and we've already reported the incident to Grandmaster Eon. He wishes to speak to you in the morning."  
Seraph nodded as they walked past the last of the huts and entered the open area where the rest of the Skylanders that had come were waiting. "Then tomorrow I'll decide how to handle _you_ ," she promised the wilting gremlin.


	5. Life - DeadPortal

Author: DeadPortal  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

 **Life**

I sat in meditation pose on the edge of the Isle of Light, surrounded by lush Evergreen trees. Dressed in my casual black hooded cloak, t-shirt, and jeans, I stuck out like a sore thumb among the nature.

Among the Life.

Life. That was the problem. A Portal Master was supposed to be a master of all elements, and I was not. I held out my hand and formed a miniature tornado in my palm. Air. I touched the ground with one finger and lifted straight up, bringing a small rock column from the ground. Earth. I held up one finger and a small flame formed at the tip, like a match. Fire. I surrounded myself with a purple glow and levitated a few inches of the ground. Magic. A small spark of blue electricity danced and weaved it's way through my fingers. Tech. I called a spirit to my side, then let it go free. Undead. I drew moisture from the ground, condensed it, and froze it. Then I tossed it into the air and it burst, gently snowing. Water. I had mastered seven of the eight elements, plus I could do a small amount of Dark magic, as long as I had a source to draw from. But Life... Life was something I couldn't master. I held out my hand once more and a small ball of green light formed. Life energy. That was the most I could conjure. Simple, basic energy. Too unstable to be used to effectively hurt an enemy, and at the same time it couldn't be used to heal an ally. A twig snapped behind me. I spun into a defensive crouch, sending my cape billowing and drawing a knife from a belt. I was greeted by the sight of Cali raising her hands in surrender and backing up.

"Someone's jumpy," she grinned, "what, afraid the Bogeyman's gonna getcha?" She said while laughing at me. Joyful. I sheathed my dagger and stood up.

"Sorry Cali, I was just deep in concentration. I've been out here for hours, trying to figure out... A problem I've been having. What did you need?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning on a tree, my own heart slightly racing. Her presence, it sort of... Set me on edge. I was always more careful around her, watching what I said, what I did, how I acted. I don't have feelings for her though. Do I? No. I can't. I'm a Portal Master, i'm far too busy for romance. I just can't.

"Well, I came to find you and tell you that supper will be done in an hour, and there's an initiation tonight for a group of new Portal Masters, so Eon wanted you and the others present. And, also, I've been, well, worried about you... You come out here for hours at a time, doing Elders know what, not talking to anyone. Is something wrong?" She asked, and took a step towards me.

Please don't, I begged mentally.

"No, nothing, just meditation." I lied. Kind of.

"You come to meditate,,, In the woods. Ryan, we both know this isn't your usual place. You prefer crypts and graveyards," Must she use my name? Her presence is offsetting enough. "I'm worried about you. What's wrong, I want to help." She stated, taking another step forward and placing a light hand on my shoulder, locking onto my eyes through the shadow of my hood. I couldn't take it anymore, I tore my gaze from hers and walked away from the tree.

"I just... I'm a Portal Master. Master of all eight Elements, defender of Skylands and Earth, savior of countless lives. Except for one thing; i'm not a master of all eight. I just... Tell me something; what is Life?"

She drew in a breath. "Life? Well, Life is... Everywhere. Life is the grass at your feet, the trees above your head. The animals of the forest, the fish of the sea, the birds of the sky. There is Life in almost everything. Life is beauty. Life is kindness. Life is... Love." She looked directly at me. "Maybe that's the problem. Are you holding back your love?"

"I don't see how that's relevant." I dodged the question. Please, please, please don't ask anymore about my love life.

"Well, I've known a few Biomancers Who couldn't do anything until they got a hold of their emotions." I decided to call her bluff.

"Name one." I said. Her eyes locked with mine again.

"You."

I had no comeback for that one. "I'm not having problems..." I tried weakly. She shook her head.

"Grow something."

"What?"

"Grow something. A tree. A vine. A flower." Crap. I'm cornered. I have to do something. Not wanting to disappoint or look foolish in front of her, I summoned that little ball of green energy again. I took it in my hands, squeezed it, begged it to take shape, take form of something. When my hands came apart, I found myself holding...

A rose. Great. I swore under my breath.

"I'm, umm, sorry..." I stuttered.

"For what? It's just a rose, not like you made it just for me." I tore my eyes away from hers. She gave a little

"Oh..." She said. She sounded genuinely confused and surprised. Then, before I knew what was happening, she had plucked the rose from my hands and wrapped her arms around me, her head laying against my chest as she hugged me.

"I love it." She whispered...


	6. Manor of Memories - Desmond Oaks

Author: Desmond Oaks  
Challenger: LifeStrong

 **Manor of Memories**

Roller Brawl hopped through the portal to Victorian London. Desmond followed her, strolling through. "Okay, why are we here again?" Roller Brawl said, skating lazily in circles on her skates.

Desmond groaned, saying "Did you even listen to Master Eon's briefing?"

"Nope. I kinda just go with the flow, attack the bad guys, help the good guys, et cetera." Roller Brawl said, skating straight towards Desmond before swerving right before she hit him.

Desmond flinched, then said with exasperation "We're here because Eon sensed a being here from Skylands. We're supposed to investigate them and deal with them. Can we get going please?"

"Sure. Where to?" Roller Brawl said, coming to a stop.

Desmond pulled out a device that looked like a metal GPS with a radar dish attached to it. "According to this scanner Sprocket gave me, their over there." Desmond said, pointing to a decrypt looking manor at the end of the street.

"Huh. That portal was pretty spot on. Come on!" Roller Brawl said. Reluctantly, Desmond followed.

Happily, Roller Brawl knocked on the door. It felt good to be back out on a mission again, after being stuck in the citadel for so long. She looked back behind her at Desmond. He was a good distance away. What is up with that guy? she thought, before going into the manor. Wandering the halls, she found the dining room. Huh. No monsters so far. Where could they be? She thought, before her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a strangled cry of "Help!". But not just any cry of help.

"Damien?!" she cried, gasping. She hadn't seen her oldest brother in 50 years. She heard another cry, this time coming from a door in the dining room. Hurrying, she wrenched open the door. Rushing down the stairs behind the door, she was greeted with two doors.

"Clarissa?!" the voice from before said. It came from the door on the right. Roller Brawl yanked open the door and ran through it into a corridor, grimy with moisture.

Roller Brawl ran down the hall to the next door, and opened it. She found herself in what looked like a dungeon. In a cell near her, she saw her brother. Running to the cell, she gripped the bars. "Brother!"

Her brother ran to the bars, a look of disbelief on his face. "Sister?! Please, help me! Some sorcerer teleported me here, then placed a curse on me to weaken me.

Roller Brawl gripped the old iron bars, then used her vampire strength to bend an opening for herself. Jumping through she hugged her brother. Her brother embraced her too, but when she tried to release, she was held in place by her brother.

He chuckled, then whispered "Too easy." Suddenly, Roller Brawl felt a sharp pricking in her neck. She suddenly felt incredibly drowsy.

She fell to the floor, her words slurred. "Wh-y-" Her brother smirked, then morphed into a tall, cat like man.

"Nighty night, 'sister'" was the last thing she heard before she was pulled down by sleep.

Desmond opened the door. "Roller Brawl?" he said. He'd arrived at the house only 5 minutes after her. Strangely, it seemed no one was there. Desmond looked around the house, noticing a giant chandelier in the main hall, which also had a balcony. Eventually, he came to the dining room. There, he saw the wrenched open door. There were stairs behind it. Walking down them, he was greeted with two doors. There was no way to tell which way Roller Brawl had gone. Pulling out the scanner, he saw that there were many beings from Skylands on the right. Turning that way, he opened the door and went down the corridor. He came to the door at the end of the hall. Pulling out a sword that he always kept at his belt, he went in.

He saw Roller Brawl, lying on the floor. She was bound tightly in silver cords that burned into her. Rage boiled up within Desmond. "Roller Brawl, who did this to you?" he said to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow slinking up behind him. Quick as a whip, he turned around, sword raised. He saw a very strange creature who looked like a cross between a cat and a man.

He gripped a sword in each hand, and was emitting a low, growling sound at him. "Portal Master." the cat creature spat out.

Desmond grinned. "If you're going to try to intimidate me, do it with some style, whatever you are." he said, before rushing at the cat-man. The man parried, then tried to stab at Desmond. Luckily, he dodged the jab, responding with one of his own, followed by a slash. The cat leaped back, then flipped around so that he was behind Desmond and attacked him. Desmond tried to turn quickly, but was still grazed by one of the swords on his arm. "Fighting him head on clearly won't work," Desmond said, gripping his arm. Suddenly, Desmond had an idea.

"Catch me if you can!" Desmond taunted, running to the door of the dungeon and flinging it open. He ran down the corridor, then up the stairs. Once he reached the dining room, he retraced his steps to the main hall. There he ran up to the balcony. Just in time, as the creature entered the circular hall from the right side right after him. He shouted down "Here kitty kitty!" The cat creature growled, before walking across the room to the left side, where the stairs were. Ok, now or never. Desmond thought. Aiming very carefully for the chandelier, he waited. Finally, the cat creature was in the center of the room. Holding his breath, Desmond threw the sword. There was a swish, than a snap, and finally a tremendous crash. Desmond looked down. There, pinned under the weight of the chandelier, was the creature. Desmond gasped, saying to himself "I can't believe that worked." Walking down the stairs, he crossed to the chandelier and finished off the vile creature.

Roller Brawl woke up with a splitting headache. Sitting up, she found herself supported by gentle hands. She was on the street they had started at, staring at the smiling face of Desmond Oaks. "There there." he said.

"Desmond…? What happened?" she said, yawning.

Desmond grew serious and said "Some cat-dude kidnapped you. I got rid of him."

Roller Brawl finally got to her feet, asking "But why? If I annoy you so much, why did you save me?"

Desmond stared down at his feet "I… I… I um…"

Suddenly, she realized the answer herself. "You love me, don't you." she said, barely a whisper.

Desmond looked at her in surprise, then resumed his study of the pavement, mumbling "Uh… Um… Yes."

Roller Brawl turned to him and lifted his head so he was looking at her. "Listen to me. We cannot be in love. Because everyone I love ends up getting taken away, and I don't want that to happen to you."

Desmond looked at her, then said "Almost everyone I love has been taken away. I won't let anyone take me away from you, because I know how that feels, to lose everyone you love."

Roller Brawl looked away, then looked back, a shy smile on her lips. "Maybe… Maybe this could work." A similar smile formed on Desmond's lips as the two looked out on the horizon.


	7. Circumstantial - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: AviarTheAssassin

* * *

 **Circumstantial**

Wide, multi tiered steps led up to the pillared façade of a white granite building. Large pillars with a nearly two foot circumference bore the load of a heavy stone awning carved with various implements relating to justice: scales, gavels and classically styles judge stands. The white stairs were hard to see under the throng of people present. Reporters were surrounded by cameramen, boom mikes and large stage lights that towered over everyone on lightweight aluminum tripods. There was a buzz of excitement as voices tried to talk over one another and flashes from photographers lit up the mass as if in the middle of a storm.  
"I'm standing right outside the courthouse where Aviar Extirpate is finally being taken to trial." The mabu newscaster spoke to the cameraman. "Accused of assassinating the Capybara King, Aviar has been interred at the rebuilt Cloudcracker Prison for the past eighteen months while both the defense and prosecution built their cases. But with a lack of witnesses by the prosecution and circumstantial evidence at best the outcome isn't looking to be in the favor of a conviction."

A non-descript looking elven military individual brushed through the crowd and ignored the barrage of questions that came his way. He had no answer for them and even if he had, he was in no position to relay it. The noise barely subsided once the huge glass double doors were closed and the crowd was locked outside. Uniformed officers from the police forced moved about behind the lobby desk checking the security feeds and talking through headsets that kept them connected to a variety of other persons. One of them looked up to nod at the army officer as he passed.

There was very little movement in the polished marble halls. Footsteps echoed as armed guards moved to relieve others and clipped conversations were exchanged as shoulders were thumped in a friendly manner. The courthouse gave the appearance of anticipating the arrival of someone or the crush of the media to flow through the doors against the written law all in the effort to get the exclusive before a competitor could.  
The elf stopped outside the door flanked by two more military uniformed individuals. They clicked their heels together and saluted as one before the individual on the right extended a hand to open it.  
The courtroom was packed. There was hardly a place to sit but the elf found a single vacancy in the back behind the prosecutor. His stiff hat came off and was placed in his lap as he settled into the highly polished wooden seat.

Standing next to the judge's bench was a hulking goliath drow. His uniform shirt didn't quite look large enough to cover his broad chest. The buttons were nearly strained across the drow's pectoral muscles and the cuffs of the short sleeve shirt were so close to his thick green arms they looked painted on. His dark brown slacks were no different but at least seemed more forgiving on his large frame. As was common for goliath drow his brow was thick and heavy and the tusks that jutted up from his lower jaw gave him the illusion of a perpetual snarl. "All rise," the drow said in a gruff, booming voice. Through the door behind the goliath the judge presiding over the trial entered. Judge Eon was known for his even temperament and firm methods of handling cases. He was a no-nonsense sort of person whose outward appearance always left others wondering what he might be thinking. The goliath spoke again only after everyone had turned attention to the judge as he sat. "The International Affairs Court is now in session. Honorable Judge Eon Horatio presiding."  
"Everyone but the jury may be seated," Eon said. Instead of the usual black robes associated with his position, Eon wore sky blue and atop his white haired head sat a blue metal, horned helmet. "Mister Brock Perrin, please swear in the jury."

The bailiff gave a curt nod before he moved with more grace than was expected from someone of his size towards the jury box. The twelve faces present were some of the most well-known names in Skylands. Spyro the dragon, Tree Rex of the giants, Wash Buckler of the Swap Force, Snap Shot of the Trap Masters and Spitfire of the Superchargers. To round out the number was seven Portal Masters. Victoria, Jane, Taylor, Solar, Technow, Desmond and Shadow. Brock stopped next to their box and looked each of them over before his right hand came up. "Please raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will truly listen to this case and render a true verdict and a fair sentence as to this defendant?"  
"I do," the jury said in near unison.  
Brock nodded firmly. "You may be seated." Brock remained standing next to the jurors with his thick hands clasped in front of him.  
Eon shifted to look at the jury, all faces he knew. "Members of the jury, your duty today will be to determine whether the defendant is guilty or not guilty based only on facts and evidence provided in this case. The prosecution has the burden of proving the guilt of the defendant beyond a reasonable doubt. This burden remains on the prosecution through the trial. The prosecution must prove that a crime was committed and that the defendant is the person who committed the crime. However, if you are not satisfied of the defendant's guilt to that extent, then reasonable doubt exists and the defendant must be found not guilty. Mister Perrin, what is today's case?"  
"Your Honor, today's case is the Kingdom of Hydrochoerus versus Aviar Extirpate on the charge of murder of the king."

"Thank you, Mister Perrin." Eon turned to the prosecution. Kaos met his eyes, looking confident and trollish as ever. The short, bald man was dressed in a finely tailored black suit with a blood red tie and matching triangle of fabric in his right breast pocket. The black tattoo-like markings around his red eyes only managed to make them seem to glow like embers. "Is the prosecution ready?"  
Kaos glided smoothly to his feet, almost as if doing so against his will however. "Yes, Your Honor," he said in a serious tone before he was seated again.  
The judge turned to the other side to the blonde woman seated next to Aviar. The brunette himself was dressed in solid black, a court issued suit as he didn't have access to his own wardrobe during the trial. His attorney was dressed in a soft grey pants suit with her long hair braided then rolled into a bun. Wire frame purple glasses sat in front of her soft brown eyes. "Is the defense ready?"  
"Yes, Your Honor," the human woman said formally once she was standing. She remained standing a moment longer than Kaos had before she reclaimed her seat.  
"Then we shall begin," Eon announced as he shifted once more in his seat and folded his hands atop the desk. "Prosecution, you have the opening statements."

Kaos grinned wickedly at the defense before he schooled his features and rose to his feet. "Your Honor, members of the jury," he said as he looked to each entity, "I am Kaos Agamemnon, premier prosecutor and I will be representing the grieving Kingdom of Hydrochoerus in this case."  
Eon cracked the gavel on his desk. "The prosecution will please keep extra or irrelevant opinions out of statements. The emotional state of the kingdom, while understandable, does not need to be addressed in the opening."  
"Yes, Your Honor, of course," Kaos bowed his head just barely. His acquiescence on the matter seemed easy enough give. "I intend to prove completely and without doubt that Aviar Extirpate is guilty of the crime of murder. I assure you that others will find him guilty as well. Thank you."  
"Mister Agamemnon," the judge warned. The prosecutor bowed his head again as he sat down. "Defense," Eon extended his hand as the attorney rose to her feet.  
"Your Honor," the woman bowed in respect to him, "members of the jury," she bowed again, "My name is Seraph Trimus. I am representing Aviar Extirpate and intend to prove that he has been falsely accused of murder. I ask that you please find him not guilty of the charges made against him," she asked softly. "Thank you," Seraph bowed again before she smoothed the seat of her pants just before she sat back down.

"Thank you, the both of you," Eon said to the attorneys. "Prosecution, you have the floor."  
Kaos slid out of his chair and smoothed down his lapel as he walked around to the front of his table. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, Your Honor," he addressed everyone. Kaos clasped his hands in front of him as he began to pace around in the area just in front of the prosecution's table. "Today we are here following the heinous crime committed against not only the people of the Kingdom of Hydrochoerus but indeed, that of all Skylands." Kaos unclasped his hands and walked up to the juror's box. A few of the human jurors recoiled slightly and looked uncomfortable by the prosecutor's proximity. "It was a political crime that threatens to upset the balance of Skylands. The beloved Capybara King was assassinated by this man, Aviar Extirpate," Kaos turned quickly to lock gazes with Seraph as he pointed towards the defendant. "His history as an assassin is a well known fact. That is not what is on trial right now." Kaos moved away from the jurors and stepped into the open area between his table and that of the defense. Next to Seraph and looking utterly placid was Aviar. Aviar didn't seem worried about anything and looked straight ahead while keeping his back stiff and upright. The prosecutor turned back to look at the jury. "Imagine for a moment that you are the ruler of a prosperous and well-celebrated kingdom. Your everyday life consists of-"  
"Objection, the prosecution is leading the jury and trying to place the court into the role of the deceased!" Seraph surged to her feet and leaned over the polished wooden surface of the table in front of her.  
"Sustained," Eon once again tapped the gavel on the block. "Please keep the story to a retelling of events as they are rather than making light of it with a let's pretend tone, Mister Agamemnon."

Kaos' nostrils flared and his chin lifted up. "Yes, Your Honor. My apologies."  
Slowly Seraph sat back down, a wary look on her expression. Still Aviar showed no interest in anything happening around him.  
The prosecutor cleared his throat and ran a hand over his bald plate before he turned back to the jury. "The attack on the King of Hydrochoerus was unwarranted and unnecessary. It was a cold blooded act; murder always is. But what was the motive, you may wonder." Kaos made a shrug with his hands out wide and walked again to the jury. He grabbed the rail that separated him from the juror as he looked from face to face. "Surprisingly it has no political gain. It was not part of a coup; there was no contract out on the beloved king. It was an act of pure sport. A meditated move to upset a peaceful nation that has never raised a finger against another. A hate crime, pure and simple."  
Seraph grunted and sat up a little straighter. The hate crime comment didn't settle well with her. As Aviar was from Earth that one little idea would sit in the back of everyone's mind. It would be hard to shake it loose.  
"I'm not worried," Aviar said so quietly Seraph nearly missed it. She shushed him almost instantly but it wasn't needed, Aviar had no intentions of saying anything else.  
"Mister Extirpate's track record among the Portal Masters will show he is the... unconventional sort. He is prone to acting rashly or uncharacteristically with what his order supposedly stands for. One might question the motives of the whole order."  
"Objection!" Seraph was on her feet again. "The prosecution is pandering to fear he himself has settled into the hearts of the people!"

"Sustained," Eon nearly growled. He rose to his feet surprisingly and tapped one finger on the stand before him. "The court calls for a five minute recess. The defendant is not to leave the courtroom. Mister Agamemnon, would you join me for a moment in my office?"  
The jury shifted in their seats and exchanged looks with one another but the bailiff kept them from rising. Seraph leaned back in her chair, the smallest of smirks on her face as Eon descended the stairs and Kaos crossed in front of her to follow him into the judge's office.  
"Kaos will get the trial dismissed," Aviar said softly.  
"Which is hardly the kind of outcome we want," Seraph replied. "You want a not guilty verdict which will better absolve you of wrongdoing. A dismissal only allows someone else to step in and run you through this all over again."  
"You will be hired once again and paid. I don't see why it would bother you."  
The defense attorney snorted and shook her head. "I'm in this to prove you're innocent, Aviar. Not bank it."  
"Whatever floats your boat," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Close the door," Eon said as he rounded his massive mahogany desk and took a seat in the large, plush chair. "And sit, please."  
Kaos nearly slammed the door before he stomped over to take a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "Spare me the fathery advice, old man," he snarled at the judge. Kaos unceremoniously fell into the chair and glared hard at the older man.  
"I would ask you to try and show a little respect even though we are out of the public eye. Now, what exactly are you trying to accomplish by sowing mistrust in my Portal Masters?"  
Kaos leaned on one arm of the chair and waved his other in the air. "This whole set-up is a joke. Your jury? Peers and subordinates of the murderer. The defense attorney? His direct superior. You? _Her_ superior. Me?" Kaos barked a laugh, "a former adversary turned uneasy ally. This can't be taken seriously. Everyone can see the connections we all have to the defendant."  
"That may be so, Kaos," Eon sighed heavily, "but the magnitude of the case and the delicate situation it brings about falls upon us to see through. We are the highest court in Skylands. Aviar has already been through lesser ones and has lost his standing as a Portal Master because of it. Now we must satisfy justice itself and meet the expectations of the Hydrochoerians. I had thought you would enjoy the chance to soil the reputation of one of my protégés. Yet I find you bumbling through this as if it were a game. You will make it look as if we are not taking the matter seriously. If you continue I will move that another prosecutor takes your place so the right amount of respect may be shown."

"You do that and you'll appear biased," Kaos grinned. "We are at odds with one another. Always have been and despite current situations always will be. And you know this. That's why you allowed me to take the position. To better give credit to this case and give your little defense attorney something challenging to overcome."  
"A fair trial, Kaos," Eon sighed. "That is all I ask. One of my own is accused of a terrible crime and as much as I want to deny it and disavow the possibility of it; it is out of my hands. The jury is not full of sympathizers if you recall. Some of them have had less than savory interactions with Aviar. It is as fair as possible given our unique circumstances."  
"Oh, yes. The mighty Skylanders. Defender of Skylands. Righters of wrong, doers of good and philanthropic yuppies. And part time legal figures. Is there any aspect of Skylands you don't stick your nose into?" Kaos narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to one side.  
"That is enough, Kaos. Do I have your cooperation to take this trial seriously so that we may put this all behind us?"  
"Absolutely," Kaos grinned. "I'm going to ask for the death penalty, you know. And I'll ruin your defense attorney's reputation as well. Don't forget, she's a Portal Master as well and responsible for many of the rest. She will feel the backlash of his conviction as well."  
"I wish you the best of luck in your case, Kaos," Eon replied as he rose to his feet. "And I ask again that you carry on with the case without derailing it. As much damage as you wish to inflict just remember: if you look sloppy and unfocused the jury will be prone to ruling against you simply out of spite."  
"I'm not worried about the jury, Eon," Kaos said over his shoulder as he headed for the door. "It's the public that matters to me."

"All rise," Brock announced when Eon once again emerged to take the stand with an unreadable expression. Kaos walked back to his seat looking smug and amused.  
"You may be seated," Eon's tone was slightly clipped. "Court is back in session," he knocked the gavel on the block. "You still have the floor, prosecution."  
"Thank you, Your Honor," Kaos nodded with a small smirk. "As I was saying; Mr. Extirpate has a history of taking matters into his own hands. He often went against orders given by his direct superior, the lovely Missus Trimus who just so happens to be defending him."  
The gavel slammed down onto the block and startled the murmuring courtroom into silence. "Mister Agamemnon!" Eon said in a voice louder than normal. "It is highly unprofessional to attack your opponent in such a way. This trial is not about the relationship the defendant has with his attorney."  
"But I find that the personal connection is upsetting. Isn't she merely protecting one of her own despite what he has done?"  
"Mister Agamemnon if you do not stick to the rules of this court and the justice system I will find you in contempt!" Eon announced firmly.  
Kaos threw his hands above his head. "This is nothing more than a dog and pony show! It's a mockery of justice!"  
The observers began to murmur and talk amongst themselves while the jury grew wary and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Eon knocked the gavel repeatedly on the block to catch attention. "It is my express opinion that the integrity of this court cannot be upheld at the present moment. I am calling for a recess until tomorrow morning at eight am. I expect the prosecution to take his job seriously or he will be dismissed and a new prosecutor chosen by the judges that have already laid various sentences on the defendant. Court is convened until eight in the morning." Eon gave the gavel one last knock before he rose to his feet and hustled back through the door to his office.

"Congratulations, Kaos," Seraph scowled at him. "Trying to buy more time so you can cajole a false witness into testifying?"  
"Trying to get us both removed from the case, my dear," he said with a bow that managed to be mocking. "I want no part in this 'justice' you seem to hold so dear." The short man quickly gathered up the file folders he had on the table and stuffed them into his briefcase before he shuffled out the door and past bewildered observers.  
"Damn it all to hell," Seraph hissed. She watched Brock approach and heft Aviar out of his seat by an arm. The Portal Master of Fire had his wrists and ankles bound by cuffs that were linked together with a single vertical chain that wouldn't allow him to lift his arms past his waist. Aviar didn't seem perturbed even the slightest by Brock's manhandling.  
"I will escort you to the squad car," the drow rumbled in his deep voice.

Kaos chose to linger in the halls of the courtroom until Seraph left with Aviar. The ugly little man waited for the inevitable crush of media before he tried to slip out unnoticed with observers trying to avoid the cameras and boom mikes themselves. The media hounds were so interested in pressing Aviar and his attorney for insight that they never saw the prosecutor glide down the stairs and into the back of a spacious four-door sedan with tinted windows.  
"Home, Glumshanks. I'm done with this place."  
"Yes sir, Master Kaos sir," the troll driver replied as he merged with traffic.  
Kaos watched the courthouse and the zoo outside of it fade in the back window. Glumshanks had just asked him what had happened but the prosecutor had no interest in replying and simply ignored the troll's inquiry.

"The judge called for a recess until tomorrow mo-"  
Click.  
"And it seems there's still no verdict in the case of Hydro-"  
Click.  
"-in what court attendants are calling a -"  
Click.  
"The defense never even made their opening sta-"  
Click.  
"I can't say that I blame the prosecution's stance on the whole thing. But his tactics? They are something to be desi-"  
Click. Silence and darkness.

"Is there anything worthwhile on this idiot box anymore?" Kaos snarled at the darkened screen. He cupped his cheek in a palm and leaned heavily in the arm of his plush chair while he stared at his bored reflection in the screen of the viewer. He was still dressed as he had been for court with the alteration of a missing coat and tie. The pale lavender shirt he still wore had three of the top buttons undone in a very casual manner.  
"Perhaps a venture out would help?" Glumshanks asked. The suit wearing troll handed off a juice box to the much smaller figure and made a face as he slurped on it noisily.  
"Yes, that would be adequate. A meal away from here and your awful cooking," he scowled at the troll.  
"Cooking was never one of my strong suits, sir," the troll replied with limp ears.  
"Just shut up and get the car ready, Glumshanks," Kaos ordered him before he slid out of the chair.

The city was alive at night. The burnt ocher color of the streetlamps cast everything in a murky sort of orange glow that was disrupted by the bright LED lights of vehicles on the streets and the neon signs that advertised different nightclubs, bars and adult entertainment venues. Kaos watched each one of them pass him by from the back seat of his sleek sedan, the colors danced over his face and turned the whites of his eyes various colors in passing.  
"Here, Glumshanks. Stop here," Kaos said suddenly when they had nearly passed a little hole in the wall dinner. The car jerked and tires squealed as the troll yanked the wheel hard to make the turn at the last minute. Kaos was slammed into the door then tossed towards the middle of the back seat, his seat belt was all that held him in place. "You idiot, where did you learn to drive?" he hissed as the troll came to a sudden stop to avoid hitting the back of a car trying to pull out of a parking space.  
"Uh, on the battlefield, sir," Glumshanks replied. The car moved smoother as he took the spot just vacated. Glumshanks leaned forward to see the sign above his head. "Zel's Dinner. Huh, are you sure this isn't too common for your tastes, sir?"  
Kaos grumbled as he got out of the car. "Wait here," he commanded before slamming the door.

Fine shoes clicked over the pavement as Kaos crossed the parking lot. He got plenty of reactions in the way of people gasping before they stepped out of the way and staring at him while whispering conspiratorially to companions. Everyone knew who Kaos was; they didn't need the farce of a trial to make him recognizable.  
Kaos reached up to the door and yanked it open. A bell jingled as he did so and several waitresses looked up momentarily. Any smile they had faded quickly as they turned to avoid him. Kaos snorted and slipped into a booth meant to seat at least eight before he picked up the menu tucked between the condiment caddy and napkin dispenser.  
It didn't take long for a waitress to approach him. No, scratch that, a waiter. A college kid, a scrawny yeti who probably partied his pay check away, stood on the opposite end of the table looking like he thought himself too good to be there but obviously not good enough to be elsewhere. "What'll it be?"  
"Coffee, black. Strawberry syrup on the side."  
"Yeah, sure," the kid said as he turned to head back towards the kitchen.  
Kaos continued to peruse the menu. It was full of simple meals, comfort food and junk he could easily have Glumshanks whip up at home and most likely ruin. Kaos wanted a big, fat steak. The closest thing the dinner had was country fried steak which barely counted as red meat in Kaos' opinion.

But the food wasn't what Kaos had chosen the dinner for and sure enough he saw what he was expecting to find. A mica gold sports car roared into the parking lot. It looked out of place next to the beat-up trucks, mini-vans and compact cars that most other patrons drove. Only his sleek sedan came close but even it was modest compared to the flashy machine that was having trouble finding parking. Kaos watched it come closer before it stopped with flaring red tail lights in front of the dinner's door. The passenger side on the front seat opened and out stepped a blonde haired human woman dressed in blue jean leggings and a long wine red shirt with a small handbag. She turned back to the car and leaned in enough to brace a knee on the seat before she pulled back out and shut the door. The engine revved again before the car lurched into motion and circled the lot of the neighboring business in an attempt to find a spot.  
Seraph entered the dinner. Her blonde hair was down and rivaled the length of the blouse meant to cover her back end while wearing leggings. Her knee high black boots clicked over the tiled floor and she smiled warmly at the very waitresses that had looked away from Kaos. As the bald man watched she slid into a table meant for two and the same waiter that had approached Kaos greeted her in a much friendlier manner. When the kid moved away Kaos scooted out of the booth he had taken over and approached the woman.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here, hmm?"  
"Kaos," she said flatly without looking to him.  
"I see that charming little vigilante from your very first case still drives that loud monster around. Do you make it a habit of being involved in some way with your clients?"  
"We didn't even start dating until the trial was six months over," Seraph replied. She finally looked at Kaos, "Can I help you? Or are you simply looking to pester me outside of court as well?"  
Kaos folded his hands behind his back. "And you had your first wedding anniversary what was it, two weeks ago?"  
"Thank you for your well wishing," Seraph said stiffly. "Now, what is it you want?"  
"Oh, nothing," Kaos shook his head. "Are you ready to lose the case? You can't protect your little pals forever. You certainly can't clean up after them all the time either. They might get used to it."  
Seraph leaned back in her chair and met Kaos' red eyed gaze with her brown. "Look, Kaos, we're in a public place. I don't have to deal with your smarmy attitude nor will I suffer it much longer. I'm going to politely ask that you leave me be. If you're standing here when Arkadiy enters," she warned.

"Uh, Missus Trimus? Is there a problem?"  
"No, Rahm, there isn't," Seraph assured the college kid waiter when he approached the table.  
"Are you sure cuz it looks like this guy's botherin' ya."  
"Just dishing out the cold, hard truth. Some can't take it. It shatters their perceived world of happiness and rainbows," Kaos chuckled darkly and wiggled his fingers. "Her little assassin will die when I prove him guilty." He snapped his fingers against his palms suddenly to make fists and acted like he was breaking something.  
Seraph rose to her feet suddenly. While she wasn't exactly very tall she still had a good foot of height on Kaos. "There are witnesses here that can attest to your pestering of me about a case we are under oath not to speak of outside of court. I have kindly asked you to leave me be and if you will not oblige me then I will do what I must."  
She opened up her purse and Kaos looked expectantly on her with a trollish grin. If she attacked him then it would ensure he got his way and at least she was removed from the trial.  
"Rahm, I'm sorry. We won't be ordering tonight. But here, for your trouble." She passed the youth ten marks. An outrageous tip considering he never even served the woman. "This encounter won't drive my business away. Just tonight I think I'll skip out."  
Rahm stuffed the money into his apron pocket and gave Kaos a dark look before it softened and returned to Seraph. "I'll walk ya out. Looks like your husband still hasn't found a place to park."  
"Thank you," Seraph told the waiter.

Kaos remained by the little two seater table as the lanky yeti walked the Portal Master slash defense attorney out. The gold sports car must have noticed her exit the building because it wasn't long before it pulled up to the front and Seraph climbed in. Kaos rolled his eyes when he watched the yeti try to give the marks back to Seraph. She pointedly refused and closed his fist around it before she shut the car door. Kaos didn't look away from the car as Rahm reentered the dinner with the chime of a bell. Rather Kaos let his malicious grin spread wider when the car rounded a row and he caught the yellow eyed glare from the gremlin driver. The tires squealed before the sports car pealed out of the parking lot. The sound was shriller than it should have been and had a repetition that didn't belong coupled with burning rubber.

A curse sounded as the incessant beeping was finally silence by a hard smack to the alarm clock. The glowing red dial displayed the time as six thirty am. It was dark in the room as the bed's occupant sat up with a deep groan of disapproval. A yawn and a stretch followed as the cocoon of blankets fell away to reveal a bald head set over pale shoulders covered by an off-white tank and paired with solid black boxers.  
"The hell was that?" Kaos grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "Too many law shows and late night double bacon cheeseburgers with sauerkraut," he muttered. "Boring, insipid dreams about people I can't stand seeing when I'm awake." The powerless Portal Master yawned again as he slid out of bed. He was so short next to it that he looked like a child crawling out of mom and dad's bed. "I better not get that dream tonight or everyone in it will get my wrath," he promised before he stumbled off into the bathroom to start a day that didn't, nor had ever, involve court in the least.

* * *

Note from Seraph: Well, this was certainly different for me. I had to do some research to pull it off. I guess halfway paying attention to the court/criminal drama shows my hubby watches gave me something to work with. Anything that doesn't work or fit just right I'm just going to chalk up to this being a Skylands court and not American so it can be ignored.

All last names given are purely fictional, both those of OCs and canon characters. Though my headcannon now says Kaos' surname is Agamemnon and Eon is Horatio.


	8. I Love You, I'll Kill You - Seraph

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: AviarTheAssassin

* * *

 **I Love You, I'll Kill You**

Morning had yet to dawn. The hour was early and the sky still a blanket of darkness. Stars twinkled peacefully in the indigo expanse as the moon sank lower towards the horizon in preparation for the sun's arrival.  
Skylander Academy slumbered still. The dorms were full of students that had yet to rise and the professors, trainers and various other officials had yet to start the day themselves. It was calm, peaceful and silent throughout the building's stone halls and multi-tiered garden that made up the front lawn.  
Water gurgled in the stream that fell off the edge of the island and twisted into a suspended tentacle of fluid that snaked and turned back on itself before it reached the pool that served as a sea training course for students and Skylanders alike. The land course was nearby and the aerial one was nearly indiscernible from open sky if not for the floating flags that marked its boundaries.

There were no lights on in windows, only the lamps in the garden gave off artificial light to break up the blanket of night. An owl called somewhere and trees rustled in the breeze but otherwise the Academy was a silent sentinel floating in the sky near the Isle of Light even though the Core of Light no longer cast it's protective glow over either landmass.  
In the night details were hard to see, most were lost to the shadows or simply overlooked if they didn't stand out. Still it was hard to miss the black glistening smear that marred the flagstones near the remnants of the housing that at one time held the Core of Light.

Footsteps sounded carefully on the stone walkway and a shadow fell over the shiny black trail. The feet paused for a moment then continued on. While the figure tried to move stealthily it simply wasn't possible. Trolls weren't known for their ability to remain undetected no matter how much more intelligent than the rest of the lot they were. Glumshanks was no exception. As he followed the spatters, smears and pools his worry grew. The mess was enormous; whatever was at the end of it wouldn't be enjoyable. Glumshanks was no fool; the smell gave it away as blood even if the night's lighting didn't.  
He had thought to go rouse someone else at first but the troll decided it was best to see what had happened first so that he could better explain the situation to whoever he alerted. Though the direction the troll was going didn't bode well. If his suspicions were right the mess was going to lead him directly to the Rift Landing, an area set aside specifically for the departure and return of Superchargers.

Material in the form of leather caught Glumshanks's eye. He stooped to look at it but without touching it he couldn't be sure just what it was or what it might have come from. It was soaked in the glistening fluid he was following anyway. The troll rose to his feet and continued his slow, cautious walk alongside the gore that made him shudder if he looked too closely at it.  
Down the stairs Glumshanks descended. He could hear the soft rumbling from the boiler on the huge ship that gave the Academy it's mobility. The ship wasn't currently towing the Academy but it was in an idle mode to keep it from falling out of the sky. The noise was deafening in the still of the night and it sent a chill down the lanky figure's spine. Anything could be ready to surprise him and he might never hear it over that steady purr.

Sure enough the trail lead to the Rift Landing. The platform was in place and provided solid ground for the land vehicle parked there. A lone figure moved around but thanks to the shadows of the night Glumshanks couldn't be sure who it was or make out the design of the Supercharger vehicle. He felt so exposed suddenly and threw himself to the ground before he army-crawled towards the landing. Glumshanks wasn't especially brave but something told him he needed to push forward. Glumshanks hesitated as he neared the brightly colored clusters of ferns that populated the Landing and thrived so near to the undulating limb of water that defied the laws of gravity by maintaining form when there was no contain to hold it.

The troll narrowed his eyes, he could see a small figure walking about the vehicle and they were apparently conversing with someone as the figure's arms kept moving about and making all sorts of gestures. The troll knew those hand movements instantly. "Lord Kaos?" he questioned himself softly. That sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach threatened to make him fall right through the sturdy rock of the island under Glumshanks. "Oh, this is bad. This is terrible," he said as he stood up and began to shuffle towards Kaos.

"I didn't want to do it, not at all," Kaos was saying as Glumshanks approached. He clasped his hands behind his back and raised his chin up to look down his nose. "But you left me little choice. What did you expect me to do?" he asked before he turned suddenly and looked at the driver's side of the vehicle. "It was an affront to my sensibilities. A slap in the face. I have lost my powers. I am forced to simper at the feet of Skylanders and let Eon determine my worth," he snarled before he looked away and took to pacing back and forth on the driver's side. "And then you, you have to add insult to injury!" he nearly shouted. "Had I been nothing but cordial? Nothing but respectful?"

It was odd that whoever Kaos was speaking to never replied and Glumshanks was starting to deny the thoughts that were swirling around in his head and telling him to run and find help right then. As he always did though he returned to Kaos no matter what his conscience wanted him to do.  
"Lord Kaos, sir," Glumshanks cleared his throat to get rid of the tremble in it, "is something the matter?" he called out.  
"Glumshanks," Kaos snapped as he turned fast and jerked his hovering foot down to the ground so he could stand as tall as possible. "Good, you've finally decided to show up. I require your assistance. Strap that net to the back of the vehicle," he pointed to a dark mass that Glumshanks hadn't seen before.

"Um, don't you think you should ask Roller Brawl first before you, uh, commandeer her Tomb Buggy?"  
Kaos scoffed, "You dare question me? Just do as you're told, Glumshanks." The short, impotent Portal Master climbed up on the runner that provided a step to enter the vehicle before he leaned through the open window and murmured softly.  
"Yes sir, of course. Sir," Glumshanks stammered before he hustled to the cargo Kaos wanted him to load. It was large and looked very heavy, Whatever it was had been wrapped up in a tarp and then placed in the net to keep it confined to the current shape. Glumshanks didn't really know how to go about lifting it so he took it by one end and dragged it closer to the vehicle before he stooped to lift it. It felt wrong. It was warm and loose. Something in the bundle shifted and the whole thing fell off the troll's shoulders to hit the ground.

Glumshanks whipped his head around expecting to see Kaos storm around the back of the Tomb Buggy to berate him but nothing ever happened. When Glumshanks turned back to try again with the bundle he realized the tarp had shifted and something had leaked out. It looked suspiciously like the same dark, shimmering fluid that had led Glumshanks to the Rift Landing. The troll's stomach turned as he forced himself to kneel down next to the bundle and reach towards the trailing edge. Glumshanks shook the whole time, his nerves just couldn't handle it. Finally he furrowed his brow, grabbed the tarp and yanked it as best he could with the net trying to keep the whole thing together.

A hand slipped out and as the Tomb Buggy was turned on the tail lights provided enough illumination for the troll to see green scaly skin with sturdy claws tipping the fingers. Frantically Glumshanks tore at the net and tarp. His nails weren't as good as claws but he had a fair amount of strength in his hands and he was at least able to loosen the bonds enough to further unwrap the bundle.  
It was a body. Curled up into a fetal position and stripped completely naked. Wounds covered the figure and it was obvious the one to the back of the head had probably been the killing blow. Glumshanks stared in horror at Dino-Rang. A Skylander was dead at his feet. The troll gasped and fell backwards before he scuttled away on his hands.  
"What is taking so long?" Kaos hissed as he stomped around to the back of the vehicle. He started at the uncovered corpse then snapped his head towards Glumshanks before he thrust his lower jaw out in disapproval. "Did I tell you to unwrap it? No, I did not," Kaos hissed. "I'll do it myself," he growled before he stooped to stuff the dead Skylander back into his plastic prison.  
Glumshanks was on his feet the next moment and he bolted for the driver's side door of the Tomb Buggy. He grabbed the handle and threw the door open. Slumped in the driver's seat and dressed in full uniform sat Roller Brawl. The undead Skylander's head leaned towards the interior of the vehicle and her arms were slack at her sides with the palms turned up. Her jaw hung loose and while her head was angled away her eyes could be seen partially. They were milky and fogged. "Roller Brawl?" Glumshanks whispered as he reached out to touch the vampire. Her skin was cold to the touch, no surprise being that she was undead. It was surprising how firm her arm was. It didn't give under the troll's touch. Glumshanks swallowed hard and tried to lift her arm. It didn't want to move, the elbow wouldn't bend nor would the wrist or shoulder. She was stiff as a board. "Dead," Glumshanks gasped.  
"Must you touch everything?" Kaos snarled as he pulled Glumshanks back by his vest. The ugly little man scowled at the troll before he stepped up on the runner and leaned into the cab to brush Roller Brawl's brilliant pink braid behind her shoulder. "There. Perfect," he said softly, gently. He stroked the vampire's cheek. Her skin didn't move at all like it should if it were supple. When the magic that animated the undead fled it left them rigid with a nearly instantaneous onset of rigor mortis.

"What, what have you done?" Glumshanks asked in shock. His shoulders slumped, his arms hung limp at his sides and his ears drooped.  
While still leaning into the cab of the vehicle Kaos began to speak. "They say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'," the powerless lord began. "But I say they haven't taken me into account," he replied smugly. He turned back expecting to see understanding on the face of his subordinate. The dumb look Glumshanks gave him enraged him. Kaos jumped off the rail and swelled up in anger before he pointed furiously to Dino-Rang's bundled corpse where it hung off the back of the vehicle. "She rejected my affections for his. That filthy lizard, that dirt bandit!"  
"But sir, you... you killed them both!"  
Kaos drew up tall and proud before he thumped his chest with a fist. "If I couldn't have her, no one could!" he spun quickly and put the Tomb Buggy into gear before a rift opened. Kaos stepped back down to the platform then dropped a stone Glumshanks hadn't seen in his hands on the accelerator. The vehicle took off into the glowing rift with the squeal of tires. The net and tarp that held Dino-Rang bounced and dragged on the ground as it was towed along. It was over in an instant and the vehicle's departure left silence in it's wake. "Farewell, my love," Kaos said sadly once the rift had winked out. "May you rot with that sorry excuse for a handbag and boots."

The sky had begun to pearl with the predawn light as Glumshanks ran back up the stairs he had come down not long ago. The Academy doors seemed so far away. He didn't know who to find or what to say. All the troll knew was he needed to tell someone, anyone, what he had just seen. They had to know what happened and who did it. Glumshanks was terrified and utterly surprised by the hot tears that ran down his face. Kaos had done the impossible; had actually removed two Skylanders from the roster all without anyone being the wiser. The Academy was in trouble and Glumshanks finally understood where he belonged.  
Anywhere but at Kaos's side.

* * *

Note from Seraph: Despite the fact I posted this on St. Valentine's Day it's not meant to be a 'down with love' statement. It just happened that way. I'm quite happy with my significant other and an exploration of the other side seemed interesting.

Credit for the Roller Brawl x Dino-Rang pairing goes to shaloneSK over on Deviant Art. Again, I'm not against that pairing (I actually kinda dig it) but they were just the first ones to pop to mind when I decided I wanted Kaos to be the jealous heart.


End file.
